HCPC03
is the 3rd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, and also the 489th episode of all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis With their first win, Megumi cheers up with her new outfit, while Hime finds it amazing to have a friend. Later, Blue offers them Cure Lines, which are cellphones, to contact each other on different situations, later Blue explains to Megumi to keep her secret of Pretty Cure shut, or else it would create a big danger to her friends. While both girls left the amabassy of Blue Sky Kingdom, they were talking to Ribbon, as then later Megumi find Seiji behind her, as both girls panic. Later, finding this embarassing, Megumi shouts out the secret, however Seiji leaves, as he finds it annoying. In the night, Megumi, and her mother prepare dinner, as Seiji, and Mao arrive there, because of their mother's work. While eating dinner, Mao recalled that she wanted to meet Pretty Cure, after she was saved from them, however this causing Megumi to freak out, as Seiji, and Mao left, Megumi took a shower, however then Hime called with her Cure Line, causing her to go outside the window, there they talked, however Seiji was in the next window, making Megumi freak out again, however Seiji replied that he did not care, however trying to convince to Megumi to worry more about this. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage gets angry at the fact getting beaten by the Cures, and ordered Deep Mirror to do something. The next day, Seiji started jogging, wearing his gi (a Karate uniform). Along the way he met Yuko, and a few other people, including a man delivering newspapers. As he continued to jog, he saw a newspaper Saiark in front of him, as well as a new general called Hosshiwa, who turned everything onto desserts and sweets. While, Megumi was sleeping, Hime called her with her Cure Line, and yet making Megumi furious, however after saying that there is a Saiark in town, Megumi went to meet her at the scene with her pajamas. While Seiji tried to stop the Choiarks by bullying an old woman, Seiji brutally got beated up by the Choiarks, later Megumi, and Hime arrive on different clothes by the PreCards, and yet both transformed in front of him. With the Choiarks coming to catch them, Cure Lovely fighted, and performed Lovely Explosion Bomber, finding it hard to defeat then, Lovely uses the Cherry Flaminco cards, and transform her onto Cherry Flameco, and performs Passion Dynamite, and getting rid of the Choiarks, later, Hosshiwa, sends her Saiark, which causes Lovely, and Princess to get confused by its powers, as about to get attacked, Lovely performs Pinky Love Shoot which purifies the Saiark. With this win, everything dissapears, and turns into normal, as Ribbon also produces new cards, with the girls still transformed, Seiji arrives and tells them what this really is, and yet the girls send him to the ambassy to meet Blue. There, Blue tells them that what is Seiji going to do, and having to explain, Seiji tells him that he will protect, and stand by the Pretty Cures' side. Later, Blue tells them if they are in an actual relationship, because if they are, Megumi cannot be an actual Cure, as she is not allowed to fall in love, however their relationship is that they are like brother, and sister, with this answer, Blue gives him a Cure Line. Major Events *Seiji discovered Megumi and Hime's identities and he teams up with them. *Hosshiwa marks her first appearance. *Cure Lovely transforms into Cherry Flamenco and uses Passion Dynamite for the first time. *Cure Lovely also uses Pinky Love Shoot for the first time. *The Cure Line appears for the first time. Trivia *Cure Passion appears this time in the opening to greet the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. *Megumi wears her signature casual outfit for the first time Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Passion (only for the opening) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Queen Mirage *Hosshiwa *Deep Mirror *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Sagara Seiji *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Blue *Omori Yuko *Sagara Hiroko Gallery curelovelyatack.jpg|Cure Lovely attacks megimiaino.jpg|Megumi and Seiji precard.jpg|Megumi and Hime as rollerbladers curepassion14.jpg|Cure Passion says her 10th anniversary speech Cherryflamenco.png|Cure Lovely attacks in her Cherry Flamenco form Cherryflamenco.closeup.PNG|Cherry Flamenco close-up HCPC03.saiark.PNG|This episode's Saiark. Hosshiwa.appearance.PNG|Hosshiwa Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes